Like Sister, Like Sister
by UnderratedOver
Summary: Mira never believed in resurrection, but the sight before her made her really start to rethink that notion.


Mira never believed in resurrection. That's why, when she saw someone that looked almost exactly like her supposed late younger sister, she had to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Lisanna?"

It came out as more of a statement, really. A declaration, one saying 'it's real, it's really her'. The sound of an umbrella falling onto the wet ground beside her meant her brother saw it too. In mere seconds, the white-haired trio were hugging each other so tight, the youngest of the three had to gasp for air. Never had the Strauss siblings been so happy.

Even now, as the eldest of the Strauss siblings was wiping a beer mug, she smiled at the guild's usual antics, with the addition of her sister. Seeing her there, a 17 year old teen, playing around with all her friends as if nothing ever happened was truly something she did not want to forget. Ever. She looked so happy, like all the time in Edolas was worth it if it meant being with her loved ones. Lisanna's happiness was Mira's happiness, and by the looks of it, Elfman's happiness too.

She knew that continuing to live on like nothing ever happened was a near impossible feat. There were times where the youngest Strauss sibling would look sad for missing such a big event, or when she would look depressed for causing people to change. Herself being a good example. When Lisanna found out about the 'new Mira', the teen felt so bad for causing such a strong mage to weaken. The barmaid assured her that there was nothing to feel sorry for, but she knew her sister wouldn't let it go completely.

There were also times where Elfman would get a little too overprotective of the youngest take-over mage, beast-arm-punching any guy that approached her or anything else that seemed like a threat. Of course, she would just laugh it off and call her older brother down, or smile and pull him away, but the white-haired teen still looked uncomfortable.

Mira shook her head at her thoughts. Of course things would never be the same. It was fairy Tail they were talking about! They never did the same thing twice! Okay... Maybe they did multiple things multiple times, but it was never boring. She knew that first hand. The bar was, coincidentally, the best viewing point for anything that happened in the guildhall, which came in handy for many instances. She knew first hand that this guild was all about change. She knew her younger sister would fit in perfectly again.

She knew her guildmates would do their very best to make Lisanna feel at home. Even the newer members like Wendy and Lucy didn't have a problem making friends with the young mage. The very thought made the barmaid love the guild even more.

She also knew her sister's reasons for staying in Edolas. To say that she was happy with her decisions would be lying, but she knew there was nothing much the poor girl could have done. But even if she couldn't have been able to come back to Earthland, she shouldn't have led on the other Edo-Fairy Tail. In her mind, she still questioned her sister's decision to lie to them, but for now, she was elated to have her back.

Part of her understood exactly what she was feeling, or felt. She was a teen at some point too. Mira had her fair share of bad decisions. In a way, she felt like her and her sister had gone through a similar dilemma. They were both young, they both felt like they didn't belong, they both were confused.

Back when Mira had gotten demon abilities, it had scared her along with the townspeople. All she did was save the town, but to them, she was just another demon. Thus her bringing her siblings to Fairy Tail. She almost left too, if it wasn't for her caring siblings. They made her feel like she wasn't unwanted.

In hindsight, she couldn't really blame her sister for her decision. In fact, part of her admired her for it. How she was so strong and kept a brave front even in front of the people in Edolas, even if she knew very well that she lied, _was lying_ to their faces. Even if her choices weren't the best, she knew that everyone made mistakes. They would just have to learn from them and move on.

And move on they did.

In tough times, during her sister's absence, the guild was there to comfort her and her brother, and now, with her sister back, the guild was there to celebrate with them. This was truly her family, where her and her siblings belonged. She wondered why on Earthland she would ever doubt that.

.

.

**A/N: another random thing... Please review! Feedback means a lot to me! :3**


End file.
